Coen Joel ed Ethan
thumb|Fratelli Coen Joel Coen (Minneapolis, 29 novembre 1954) e il fratello Ethan Coen (Minneapolis, 21 settembre 1957) , generalmente noti come i fratelli Coen, sono due celebri registi e sceneggiatori statunitensi, famosi soprattutto per le loro commedie irriverenti e sofisticate. Normalmente scrivono insieme il soggetto e la sceneggiatura dei loro film e, nonostante di solito sia Joel ad essere accreditato come regista, la collaborazione tra i due fratelli è così stretta che questa distinzione non è netta. In effetti, sul set gli attori interagiscono con entrambi per le indicazioni delle scene, ottenendo più o meno le stesse risposte. Per questo motivo, nel mondo del cinema vengono spesso definiti come "il regista a due teste". Spesso i due fratelli sono autori anche del montaggio dei propri film, per il quale compaiono sotto lo pseudonimo Roderick Jaynes. I Coen hanno vinto numerosi premi tra cui 4 Premi Oscar: miglior sceneggiatura originale per Fargo e miglior film, regia e sceneggiatura non originale per Non è un paese per vecchi. Biografia Joel ed Ethan sono cresciuti a St. Louis Park, un sobborgo di Minneapolis. I genitori, Edward e Rena, entrambi ebrei, erano l'uno docente di economia all'Università del Minnesota e l'altra di storia alla St. Cloud State University. Prima di intraprendere la carriera cinematografica, Joel ed Ethan frequentano il college e l'università; Joel si laurea in cinematografia alla New York University, mentre Ethan diventa dottore in Filosofia a Princeton. Iniziano a lavorare nel mondo del cinema come assistenti sul set, e nel 1982 collaborano con l'amico Sam Raimi, anch'esso al debutto, in una produzione a basso costo che diverrà un vero e proprio cult: La casa. Nel 1984 esordiscono in proprio con Blood Simple - Sangue facile, che li conduce ad un successo immediato, grazie all'attribuzione del prestigioso Premio della Giuria del Sundance Film Festival. Entrambi sono autori di racconti, attività cui si dedicano per diletto. Nel 1999 è stato pubblicato in Italia il volume I cancelli dell'Eden, (Einaudi) che raccoglie una parte della produzione letteraria di Ethan Coen. Tra cinema d'autore e cinema di genere Il cinema di Joel e Ethan Coen ha sempre goduto di una considerazione notevole presso i critici: già alla prima proiezione di Blood Simple al New York Film Festival del 1984 i critici valutarono il film del duo esordiente in maniera entusiastica, un atteggiamento insolito nei confronti di un film che muove dichiaratamente dal cinema di genere e che è quanto di più distante dai raffinati prodotti cinematografici che solitamente avevano la meglio al festival. Uno dei motivi di questo successo è che il cinema dei Coen, pur muovendo dai (e all'interno dei) generi, si riveste subito di una forte impronta autoriale, con movimenti di camera ben visibili, a volte apertamente denunciati, un fortissimo stilismo e una lampante consonanza di temi e toni da un film all'altro: ed è proprio il "tocco alla Coen" ciò che i produttori esigono da un loro film e che il pubblico si aspetta a ogni nuova uscita. Autorialità e Postmoderno Eppure i Coen, tra gli "autori" che popolano il cinema contemporaneo, sono quelli che più apertamente rigettano lo status di registi impegnati o la qualifica stessa di autori. Il loro è un cinema classico, nel senso più stretto del termine: un cinema fatto di generi, e allo stesso tempo un cinema autoriale, che dal genere si svicola per mostrare l'impronta dell'autore. Ma gli autori in questione rifiutano questo statuto, e si negano al pubblico e alla critica, rifiutando agli uni il divismo tipico di molti registi contemporanei e agli altri qualsiasi discorso serio riguardo alla loro filmografia. Questo atteggiamento è stato definito da alcuni critici sintomatico di una nuova concezione del ruolo dell'artista vicina al concetto di postmoderno. Vita privata Joel Coen è sposato con l'attrice Frances McDormand, mentre Ethan con l'assistente alla regia e addetta al montaggio Tricia Cooke, entrambe spesso presenti nelle produzioni dei due fratelli. Filmografia Da segnalare che i fratelli Coen sono sempre stati co-registi e co-sceneggiatori, ma fino al 2003 Ethan firmava la produzione e Joel la regia, e l'altro fratello risultava "non accreditato" nei titoli anche se effettivamente produttore e regista al pari del fratello. Il primo film che i due firmarono assieme "ufficialmente" per la regia è stato Ladykillers del 2004. Utilizzano inoltre lo pseudonimo Roderick Jaynes per firmare il montaggio delle loro opere. Registi e sceneggiatori * Blood Simple - Sangue facile (Blood Simple) (1984) * Arizona Junior (Raising Arizona) (1987) * Crocevia della morte (Miller's Crossing) (1990) * Barton Fink - È successo a Hollywood (Barton Fink) (1991) * Mister Hula Hoop (The Hudsucker Proxy) (1994) * Fargo (1996) * Il grande Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) (1998) * Fratello, dove sei? (O Brother, Where Art Thou?) (2000) * L'uomo che non c'era (The Man Who Wasn't There) (2001) * Prima ti sposo, poi ti rovino (Intolerable Cruelty) (2003) * Ladykillers (The Ladykillers) (2004) * Tuileries, episodio di Paris, je t'aime (2006) * World Cinema, episodio di Chacun son cinéma (2007) * Non è un paese per vecchi (No Country for Old men) (2007) * Burn After Reading - A prova di spia (Burn After Reading) (2008) * A Serious Man (2009) * Il Grinta (2010) Solo sceneggiatori * I due criminali più pazzi del mondo (Crimewave), regia di Sam Raimi'' (1985)'' * Lo spezzaossa (The Naked Man), regia di J. Todd Anderson (1998) Produttori * Down from the Mountain, regia di Nick Doob, Chris Hegedus e D. A. Pennebaker (2000) - Documentario * Babbo bastardo (Bad Santa), regia di Terry Zwigoff (2003) * Ladykillers (The Ladykillers) (2004) * Romance & Cigarettes (2005) * Non è un paese per vecchi (No Country for Old Men) (2007) Bibliografia * Vincenzo Buccheri, Joel e Ethan Coen, Il Castoro Cinema n. 193, Editrice Il Castoro, 2002, ISBN 888033140X * R. Barton Palmer, Joel and E.than Coen, University of Illinois Categoria:Registi e autori